


come up for air

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (that's a joke tag i stg), Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Daddy Kink Shaming, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Softer Than It Looks, YOU DON'T PULL A MAN'S BEARD YOU MONSTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: You have to make the most of rare moments when you're globe hopping across one another every few days.





	come up for air

Even when they made it into the base and saw Strike-Commander Morrison listed on the crew manifest, Gabriel wasn't expecting much. He knew it was a gamble whether he'd see Jack at all that night, let alone get a moment of his time to himself. No amount of phone and video calls equated to the same thing as that other warm body in his bed, never would, and he ached to think he'd miss it for possibly another month or more. But life was never perfect for them, they made due with what they got.

So it left him a little surprised when Jack met him personally in the conference room to go over his briefing. That was... largely business as usual up until the end, when Jack signed out of the group call and folded his hands on the table.

“They need you in London in two days.” he said. His voice was the same authoritative one he'd been using during the phone conference but the look on his face when Gabriel glanced up at him was something else; tired.

“How long?”

Jack shrugged. Found a pen on the table to fiddle with ideally. “I wouldn't have seen you if I didn't formally request to do your debrief myself; they want me back at HQ.” he explained, “They knew what I was up to but I guess they took some pity.”

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, sighing softly, and watched him. The way Jack fumbled as he set down the pen, eyes on the table top, and heaved a little sigh. Shoulders sagging before slowly squaring up again, he got to his feet.

“Will you walk with me, Commander Reyes?” he asked, hip bumping the table as he moved to stand next to him. Gabriel smiled up at him.

“Business or pleasure?” he asked.

“A little of both,” Jack replied, “it's always a pleasure to speak with you.”

Gabriel coughed out a teasing “Charmer.” but got to his feet, stretching lazily. Jack pressed a hand to the small of his back as he stepped past him, warm and calming, and moved out the door. Gabriel followed and eventually they fell into step next to each other, arms brushing now and then with their closeness.

They kept the conversation largely professional. It was, after all, the time and place for that. Jack's return to HQ, Gabriel's next assignment, where Overwatch and Blackwatch agents were being allocated next. The usual. A few assignments sparked a bit of a protective bone in Gabriel when they popped up, however.

“I just can't believe they've got Oxton on away missions now.” Gabriel griped as they made their way down the hall, yanking his hood up to block the harsh lighting. “She's not even drinking age yet, is she?”

“Depends on the country. Plus, she's good at what she does. They all are. Doesn't really matter otherwise.” Jack replied calmly, punching in the code for his door when they reached it.

“Still. They're all always going to be kids to me, Jack...” he shot back, sidling in after him.

There wasn't even a question of where Gabriel's assigned room was. Didn't matter. No one tried to stop them from sharing a bed anymore and they certainly relished in that fact when they could.

Jack let the door close behind them before pushing into Gabriel’s space, grabbing at his ass. Gabriel just took a fistful of his jacket lapel and pulled him closer. Jack’s free hand reached up to yank off his hood and beanie.

“You’re such a dad.” he teased, hissing lightly when Gabriel pushed him into the wall and hiked his leg up onto his hip roughly.

“Who’s _your_ daddy?” Gabriel asked, teasing.

Jack snorted and shoved at his chest roughly, almost managed to dislodge him. “That’s nasty. Shut up.” he laughed, “Seriously, stop worrying about them.”

“Don't tell me what to worry about, Morrison.” Gabriel growled.

He pushed up against Jack in retaliation, rutting between layers of fabric, and Jack huffed. Pulled his shirt up over his head awkwardly before grabbing Gabriel's shoulders again. Hiked up his other leg, letting Gabriel push him against the wall fully, and leaned in against his shoulder to yank his gloves off behind Gabriel's head.

“Fuck, I need this. How long was it?” he murmured against Gabriel's cheek, warm hands cupping the back of his head.

“Three. Weeks.” Gabriel punctuated both words with a rough thrust against Jack's hips, pushing him into the wall. “How was Russia?”

“Fucking cold.” Jack groaned, leaning his shoulders back into the wall and pushing against Gabriel's hips greedily. “I'm still so fucking cold.” He chewed his lip and leaned in to kiss him with his hands cupping his face still. He spoke in soft mumbles against his mouth. “Warm me up.”

“Baby, this is goddamn Mexico.” Gabriel teased. Bit his lip and rutted against his groin until he got Jack to actually moan. “You'll be dying of heat stroke in a few hours, don't worry.” Then, softer, “What do you need?”

“Bedroom. You.” Jack grabbed at the back of his hoodie, dug his fingers into the fabric and squeezed his legs around his hips. “ _Please._ ”

Gabriel laughed, leaned back—taking all of Jack's weight with him, and stepped back from the wall. Stumbled awkwardly for a step, Jack still trying to grind against him, and headed down the hall toward the room. Bumped Jack's leg into a side table, earning a pitiable little whine, and nearly tripped over his own damn feet a few times before he could finally deposit the other man on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

He fumbled with buckles and gear a moment, tossing a few things here and there before getting them both free of actual body armor and outerwear at least. Not like they'd get much better than that with Jack pulling at his shirt and dragging him down into a heated kiss when he got too close. He just melted, hands on Jack's chest, and whined against his mouth when they broke for air.

“I don't want to go to London.” he mumbled finally, straightening up again. “Always fucking raining there.”

Jack laughed, noise going all breathy when Gabriel finally freed his erection and gave it a few rough pumps. “I thought Californians liked rain.” he teased.

“I don't like anything but you and you damn well know it.” Gabriel shot back, fumbling on the nightstand for lube with his free hand. Jack laughed. “I'm serious. Fuck California and fuck Switzerland and fuck London and fuck Overwatch.”

“Fuck me.” Jack breathed, bucking his hips when Gabriel rolled his thumb over the tip of his cock before letting go. He watched him a moment, chewing his lip, before moving.

Jack managed to squirm his pants and boxers off, Gabriel offering no aid as he grinned down at him, and flopped roughly back down into the pillows. Just waited patiently, lube warming in his hand, until he could seat himself between Jack's legs and slide one of his fingers in. His other hand moved to take hold of Jack's cock again, lazily pumping at it.

Jack sighed and said, “Fuck me...” again, voice shaking, and Gabriel pressed a kiss to his knee, raised near his side.

“No,” Gabriel quipped, working another finger in slowly, “I'm gonna make gross, nasty love to you. You know why?”

Jack laughed, airy and thick with arousal. “Because you love me?” he asked, teasing.

Gabriel laughed. “Well,” he said, “yeah.”

What would he do without this goddamn man? Jack grinned up at him, dimples showing, and reached up to cup his cheek. Gabriel smiled down at him and leaned in, pressing sloppy kisses against his jawline.

“Least I've got you now.” Jack said, “I can keep you warm. I can—mm...” He trailed off, Gabriel curling his fingers, and sighed fondly.

“Gonna take care of me?” Gabriel grunted.

Jack nodded. Probably had some sort of sassy comeback but Gabriel was working his fingers faster, so all that came out was a soft “Fuck...” Gabriel leaned back a bit just to focus better on watching him, hand leaving his erection to hold his hip, and Jack groaned again before taking hold of it himself, “Fuck, Gabe...”

Jack reached out his free hand and Gabriel met it halfway, nuzzling against the palm before shifting to let it cup his cheek. Jack’s fingers tensed against his skin, fingernails scraping down till they found a solid place to hold; Gabriel’s beard. Dug into the course hair, Jack pulled and yanked Gabriel down into a kiss. Gabriel responded by hissing and biting his lip and leaving Jack sputtering for air into his mouth.

“I told you that fuckin’ hurts, Jackass.” He mumbled against Jack’s mouth, feeling the grip on his facial hair slack as Jack pressed against his hand.

“Sorry, Your Highness.” Jack shot back, voice thick. He moved his hand, cupping the back of Gabriel’s neck and pushing his face against his shoulder. An invitation, a request. Gabriel answered by growling playfully and biting down on Jack’s neck and felt Jack’s fingers curl lightly against his skin as he slid his fingers out.

Jack laughed, breath hitching, and grabbed Gabriel’s ass. Yanked him down against his thigh, friction even between layers of clothing bordering on maddening. Gabriel felt Jack shift, the leg between his raising and pushing his knee against his crotch gently. Grinding as Gabriel bit his neck again and pushed back against it. It felt like being in SEP again; that lingering fear of being caught keeping them from just stripping and fucking against the wall. Keep quite, keep it quick. No need to waste time on silly shit like taking ones pants off.

“We would have been a shitshow in high school.” Gabriel teased. “Shame we missed out on that.”

“I could have learned how to treat you like a princess earlier.” Jack said, grinning when he repeated the motion and got Gabriel to pant roughly, head bowed toward his chest. “I'm still playing catch up now.”

Gabriel laughed, hovering over him, and smacked Jack’s chest lightly. Jack just rubbed his knee up against his erection, eyes hungry when he groaned softly.

“Stop distracting me.” Gabriel hissed.

“Bet I could get you to cum in your damn clothes. Like a teenager.” Jack teased, free hand dragging Gabriel down into a kiss. “You missed me.” He said it almost sing-song against Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel bit his lip before sitting up.

“You’re the only thing I like this week.” Gabriel quipped, groping at the nightstand again and dropping the lube and a condom next to Jack's head in his haste. “Of course I fucking missed you. I missed you so fucking much.”

Jack reached for his face again, fingers twitching, and Gabriel set his chin into the palm. Let Jack dig into his beard and pull him down again, gentler this time. They kissed, Jack’s breath hitching into it, and Gabriel smiled.

“You’re a sap.” he whispered, nuzzling against Jack’s cheek when they parted. “Don’t cry on me, Morrison.”

“I’m not.” Jack’s voice was thick and rough, too emotional on the edges. He laughed and pushed Gabriel’s face against his jawline when he tried to raise his head. “I’m not,” he repeated, “don’t look.”

“Of course not, the great Strike-Commander Morrison feels nothing.”

Jack shifted, one hand still holding Gabriel’s face to his skin, and fumbled with Gabriel's pants. Quickly growing frustrated working one-handed he released him and put both hands to work.

“You’re perfect.” He said, voice heavy as Gabriel finally managed to squirm out of his remaining clothing and fumbled with the lube and condom gracelessly—the picture of perfection, clearly. “How’d I get you, again?”

“Dumb luck.” Gabriel teased to divert attention from the flutter in his gut.

Didn't work; Jack leaned forward the second he was done prepping, eyes hungry, and drug him down against him and mouthed at his neck. Angled his hips, all but begging, and moaned softly against his skin when Gabriel finally slid in.

“I’m not that lucky.” he said, then, “I missed you, Your Highness.”

Gabriel laughed even with the heat building in his gut. Snorted and pressed his face against Jack’s shoulder. Just stayed there a moment, giving Jack time to adjust, and sighed.

“Why do you call me that?”

“What a better title for the best thing in my life?”

Gabriel groaned “Jack.” in a tone that certainly only encouraged Jack and pushed his face against his neck, biting his throat softly. Jack laughed.

“Does it… displease you, m'lord?” Jack asked, voice hitching when Gabriel pressed over the stinging bite with a soft kiss. “Should I call you something else?” He dropped his voice to a low whisper, “Were you trying to hint at something starting with a D earlier?”

Gabriel growled “Don't you dare.” and rolled his hips roughly. Jack let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a gasp and pressed against him, hand wrapping around his cock while Gabriel worked them up to an even pace.

Neither of them lasted very long. Too much of that horny teenager shit beforehand. But it still made for a nice and loud little climax on Jack's part. He clamped a hand over his mouth, moaning Gabriel's name, and squeezed his legs around his waist. Gabriel eased him through it, leaning back a little to watch Jack pumping his cock to the end, and slid out. Tied off the condom and tossed it in the bin while Jack came down, breathing slowing.

“How perfect am I, huh? Took care of you first and everything.” Gabriel teased, leaning over Jack again and kissing his sweat-slicked chest.

Jack laughed and reached for him, one hand yanking his thigh closer to straddle his waist and the other wrapping around his cock. Gabriel groaned and hunched over him, hands on his face and forehead pressed to his.

“You're too perfect.” Jack whispered, turning his face to press against Gabriel's cheek. “Sunshine of my life. Ruler of my heart. And you take such good care of me.”

Gabriel meant to say something riddled with sass but it didn't work. He just came undone with Jack telling him how wonderful he was. Certainly worse ways to live one's life, really.

He slumped, boneless, forehead pressed to Jack's chest, and waited for the high to settle. It did, fading into a faint afterglow masked with a much more acutely obvious sensation. Jack clearly felt it took, shifting under him and biting back a laugh.

“We should have done this in the shower.”

Gabriel rubbed his head against Jack's chest but didn't raise it. Laughed weakly.

“I think sweat might have welded my legs to your side. Just... warning you.”

Jack giggled, giddy, and pressed a hand against the small of his back. Slowly, Gabriel raised his head and squished at Jack's cheeks as he leaned in for a kiss. Full of bubbly laughter and warmth, it felt more like pressing their smiles together than actually kissing.

When they finally got out of bed, Gabriel's knees sticking painfully to Jack's skin and sheets left drenched in sweat and other fluids, they b-lined for the bathroom. Perks of leadership was always a private shower; even if the thing was so small they barely squeezed in together and had to take turns under the stream of water to get cleaned up.

Once they'd done that Jack stripped the bed and tossed a few blankets over the bare mattress while Gabriel dug through his away bag for something warmer to sleep in. It was domestic—utterly blissful. Goddamn, they both missed the things like this every second they were apart. At best they'd have the rest of tomorrow, largely spent doing business and running around base, before they got on separate flights and returned to the life of phone calls at odd hours and precisely scheduled video chats.

But when Jack flopped into bed and held his arms out, beckoning Gabriel in, none of the distance really mattered or even felt real. He just sank down into his arms, overly warm body wrapping around his like a blanket, and let everything else melt away. It was just a waste of time to worry about that now, anyway.

Not with how _perfect_ everything was at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this instead of being productive. _(:3 」∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> [fic tumblr](http://apostapal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
